Russian Dolls
by ThyWordSmith
Summary: Alternate ending to Season 1. Please review. Oneshot


**Russian Dolls: A Novel**

The soulless phantoms that cross the face of our ever-changing world; we know them as Contractor's and Dolls. They do not leave a trace; and if they do, we clean it up quickly. Many PANDORA scientists have theorized that Contractors are deficient Dolls. So, in a sense, Dolls are predecessors of Contractors. Again PANDORA scientists believe that the term 'doll' came from the blank faces of many Dolls and Contractors. But I believe that they are like Russian Dolls: they each have many layers, and each one is different.

Today, the Syndicate has arrested many members of the terrorist organization, and I have been allowed a thirty-minute interview with them. I plan to find these layers.

Hei

**Please sit. I hope you are comfortable. **

*mutters something unintelligible*

**Now my name is Mirabelle Asowaka. On behalf of the Syndicate, I am tasked with recording your final statements for the Syndicate. I thank for your cooperation. **

*mutters something unintelligible again *

**Well, let's get started. You are Codename Hei, Messier Code BK-201. Please tell me how you became a Contractor.**

*looks at me for the first time*

I am not sure how. Your men arrested me, before I could confirm.

**Well. It says in your files, that you previously worked with Amber, in Heaven's War, along with your sister Bai. Tell me about that.**

The Syndicate had tasked us with the killing of certain Contractors interfering with the Gate My team was Havoc, Amber, Bai and me. The mission was a success until Heaven's Incident.

**Please describe the event. **

It was…everything, but nothing. Words cannot describe what happened. Have you ever watched a clock, trying to see the numbers morph into the other numbers, but no matter how hard you look, you will miss the sudden transformation. That's what it was like: the clock turned, and hell broke loose.

**It is said that your entire team disappeared when it happened. **

Yes.

**Including your sister, Bai.**

That is correct.

**What happened after that?**

Everything. I was recalled by the Syndicate, and tasked with a new team.

**How did you feel?**

I felt nothing, Mirabelle; I am a Contractor.

*He smiles at me, playing with me now*

**I do not believe that for a second.**

What does this have to do with the Evening Primrose?

**Let's continue. When did you first meet the EPR?**

I met Amber in South America. We began a relationship. During this, she would mention the idea of fighting for rights: I agreed with her, mainly because I liked seeing her happy. But even after Heaven's War, the idea stuck with me, but it had a bitter taste, because it reminded me of Amber. When she began to bombing organizations, and declaring rights for Contractors, and I was shocked, to put it lightly. I wanted to kill her, for betraying me.

**But you joined her anyway?**

It was because of Bai: she had information about her, and that consumed me. So I joined her. Huang and Yin joined with me.

**What did they do?**

The bombings were their's. They kidnapped Dr. Schroeder. It was a playground to them.

**Did you ever participate in any of their activities?**

Not until Hell's Gate. And it was only to find Bai.

**Enlighten me. **

The Syndicate who you so blindly work for discarded us like an unwanted hand. They fear change, and we posed change. We joined the Evening Primrose. It was a rational choice; any Contractor would be proud of it. That was the night we broke into Hell's Gate. Wei Zhijun escorted us in, and then turned on us. He wanted a final fight. I killed him. He blew the wall up, using his ability. Behind it was the Syndicate. They shot Huang, and arrested Yin and me on sight.

**And after that?**

I was lead here, and now I sit _here _answering questions. Am I done?

**A few more questions: what do you think happened to Bai?**

I am not sure, nor will I ever be. But if I were to go to Heaven, I imagine I would find her; waiting for me. That is, of course, that Contractor's dogo to Heaven.

*he smiles at me, but his eyes convey a sadness, darker than black*

**The Syndicate will view this tape, as soon as it is finished; would you like to say anything to them?**

What you have started here will not end as quickly as me. Like Victor Frankenstein, you have raised a monster, and it has awoken. It has started to play with you: I have lost my game, and I lost it to you: but your game is only just beginning, and you will lose.

**...Please escort him from the room; I am finished. **

*he smiles, once more*


End file.
